


Dean Winchester, can't get enough of Irene Adler!

by Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sherlock and Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr/pseuds/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Irene Adler are both in love with each other but Sam is very jealous and is fed of Dean always flirting! ;) just something different and strange and fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester, can't get enough of Irene Adler!

Dean skipped over to Sam with a huge smile on his face, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Sam just rolled his eyes and carried on reading his newspaper. Dean was waving it in front of Sam's face so Sam hit Dean to make him stop bragging.

"Which girl you got this time?" Sam asked as Dean pointed to a lady. Dean waved to her and she smiled back! Sam thought this was just an ordinary thing, that happens everyday until he noticed that Dean's new girlfriend is different to all the others.  
"Her names Frisky Adler. Well her name is Irene Adler and she's beautiful." Dean replied but Sam didn't say anything about having a crush on her, instead he just said she's nice. 

Irene Adler walked over to Dean with a bottle of beer she stroked Dean's cheek but slapped him. Sam looked quite shocked to see Irene Adler slap Dean but Dean carried on smiling and starring at her eyes.  
"Aww.. Thanks baby! Shall I meet you tonight around 10?" Dean asked Irene and stood up to kiss her. 

Sam ignored the two love birds and carried on reading his newspaper but couldn't stop staring at her, gorgeous smile. When Irene faced Sam she smiled and muttered £50.  
"What? I'm not paying you to have sex with me!" Sam mouthed and ignored Dean snogging her. 

The lovebirds had finally stopped snogging so Dean sat back down and stared at her ass.  
"So how long has the relationship been going for? It looks around 5 minutes." Sam asked Dean and tried not to mention anything but the fact Dean is dating a cheater!  
"Er..Sammy, do you have a crush on my girlfriend!" Dean shouted but Irene heard and made an offer again but this time is was £40. Sam shaked his head and smiled. 

Sam had to tell Dean something or else he's going to find about Irene being women who dates everyone who she can for money.  
"Of course not, Dean. Why would I fancy-" Sam quietly replied but Dean interrupted him by punching Sam in the face.  
"You've been making offers with my girlfriend and flirting with her behind my back!" Dean exclaimed and walked over to his girlfriend. Sam grabbed his newspaper and walked to The Impala. 

Dean held Irene's hand but she was making offers with another man so he shouted at her and snatched the money out her money. "Your just like Sherlock Holmes, you complete ass!" She shouted as he walked off with his money clutched in his hand. Just before Dean walked out he shouted Son of a bitch but she was too busy snogging some other guy she found. He walked to the Impala and Sam smirked as he saw Dean skipping to the car with a smile on his face when he remembered that he some other waitresses number from yesterday. Sam rolled his eyes and didn't care since he wasn't interested in having a girlfriend at the moment.


End file.
